El último adiós
by AzulGasparri
Summary: Que difícil era decirle adiós al hombre que tanto amaba.


_Disclaimer_: Los personajes y lugares utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de George RR Martin.

_Aviso_: Esta historia pertenece al reto n.98 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Este es mi primer reto en una historia de Game Of Thrones (La tercera que escribo y publico) así que espero que la disfruten. Espero que no sea molestia que me puedan dejar un comentario con sus impreciones, sugerencias, críticas y bueno si les gusto un lindo comentario!

Brianne miraba un punto fijo, con la mirada bastante perdida. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y no sabía cómo se seguía manteniendo de pie. Tenía el cuerpo helado de tantas horas de batallas bajo aquel crudo invierno de Winterfell, su cuerpo estaba salpicado de sangre ajena y propia. Un corte le surcaba la mitad de su rostro, se lo había ganado al tratar de defender a una joven que luchaba a su lado. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas.

Notó que Jon Snow dio un paso hacia el frente y que respiraba hondo. Se podía notar el cansancio en sus pasos, ya que eran pesados y arrastrados. Se notaba que había meditado lo que iba a decir. —Aquí despedimos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, a nuestros padres y madres, a nuestros amigos—. Jon cerró con dolor sus ojos al recordar el cuerpo tieso de Theon a los pies de su hermano, a los cientos de compañeros de la guardia de la noche y a la gente que conocía de toda su vida. —Aquellos hombres y mujeres que dejaron sus diferencias para pelear juntos, y murieron juntos para que otros vivieran— Respiró hondo y sentía como las lágrimas le molestaban en sus ojos. —Todos en este mundo tienen una deuda con ellos que no se puede pagar, es nuestro deber y nuestro honor que permanezcan vivos en la memoria, para quienes vengan tras nosotros y quienes vengan tras ellos, mientras que los hombres respiren. Fueron los escudos que protegían los reinos del hombre, y no veremos a iguales otra vez.— Pidió la antorcha a uno de sus compañeros y la tomó con fuerza.

Brianne se acercó con dolor a aquel lugar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para que una vez abiertos, las lágrimas se deslizaran sin control alguno por sus mejillas al ver aquel cuerpo inerte frente a ella ¿Por qué los dioses la trataban así? ¿Por qué la vida no la dejaba ser feliz? ¿Por qué se lo habían arrebatado de esa forma? El corazón le dolía de una forma inexplicable, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, con un gran nudo en su garganta que se extendía a su estómago. Sentía como si le oprimieran el pecho con fuerza y no la dejaran respirar.

Nunca se había enamorado, nunca había deseado a un hombre de esa forma hasta que lo conoció a él. Aquel hombre se había cruzado en su vida para enseñarle lo que el concepto del amor conllevaba; _el amar y no ser amado_. El desear y amar a una persona con toda la fuerza de tu corazón y que ésta no te corresponda los sentimientos. Él había sido literalmente el único hombre en todo, había sido él quien le había dado su primera noche de amor, una noche especial, cálida. Una noche de despedida antes de aquella guerra.

Creyó ilusamente que iban a estar juntos cuando la guerra finalizara. Que él la elegiría a ella, que vivirían juntos felices y comiendo perdices. Que formarían una gran familia, que sus hijos pequeños dominarían las espadas tan bien como ellos, pero se equivocó.

Parecía que estaba destinada a la soledad, a que nadie la quisiera, a que nadie la amara como ella amaba.

Respiró hondo y pronto se acercó a él. El cuerpo de su amado yacía inerte frente a ella, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de total serenidad. Ella lloró convulsa, dejando que las lágrimas le empaparan el rostro. Y pronto quemó la paja que lo acompañaba, para ver cómo comenzaba a incendiarse.

Si tan solo él se hubiese quedado a su lado en la batalla, probablemente ahora estarían velando y rezando por los demás. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido de su lado y lo había visto correr a través de todos hacía donde estaba Bran. Brianne cerró sus ojos con dolor recordando.

_El sudor del rostro se le había mezclado con la sangre de sus compañeros, la visión se le dificultaba cada vez más. Era una noche muy cerrada, sin estrellas en el cielo, blandía su espada de diestra a siniestra, y ya se sentía cansado. Luchar con una mano, y no la más hábil se le hacía cada vez peor. Pero allí estaba, luchando para los vivos como se había prometido a sí mismo._

_A su lado Brianne no dejaba de gritar, de blandir su espada para todos lados, de matar a quien se le interpusiera en su camino. En ese momento la admiraba totalmente, nunca había conocido una mujer como ella._

_Sin dudas la amaba, pero no de la forma en que ella lo hacía, era un cariño de hermanos, de amigos, pero nunca de un amor de pareja, su corazón le pertenecía a otra mujer, a una mujer que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. A la mujer a la que se había agarrado de su pie para nacer, del cual fruto de su amor, habían nacido tres bellos hijos, injustamente arrebatados de su lado, pero ahora los viejos y nuevos dioses los premiaban con otro bebé en camino. Luchaba por ellos, por una vida mejor. Y en cuanto la guerra terminara, él correría a sus brazos, a donde pertenecía. Él era de ella, y ella era de él, no había nadie más._

_Respiró hondo y pronto se dio cuenta que su lugar en el campo de batalla no era así. Él tenía que proteger a alguien más. Pronto comenzó a correr, sin hacerle casos a los gritos desesperados de Brianne para que no se aparte de ella. Empujó a compañeros de lucha, y mató a unos cuantos caminantes blancos._

—_¡Soy yo! —gritó cuando Theon Greyjoy lo apuntó con su flecha._

_Bran parecía ido en su silla de ruedas, sin duda alguna estaba teniendo alguna de sus visiones. Él se puso a un lado del joven Greyjoy y levantó su espada, y pronto se vieron rodeados. Comenzó a gritar y pelear._

—_Theon, eres un buen hombre. —dijo Bran mirando a quien en un pasado había sido como un hermano. —Gracias._

_Theon lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era momento de demostrar cuánto lo sentía todo. Pronto lo vio, el rey de la noche estaba frente a ellos, tomó una lanza y comenzó a correr hacía él. Lo iba a matar, lo haría por su pequeño hermano._

_El rey de la noche partió su arma y se la clavó en su pecho. Theon cayó de rodillas y pronto su cuerpo se desplomó._

_Él blandió su espalda y se enfrentó a unos cuantos caminantes blancos más, pero pronto le tiraron la espada y le clavaron otra en el estómago. Cayó con los ojos abiertos al suelo y la sangre le brotaba por la boca._

_No entendía nada, hasta que lo comprendió todo, la muerte iba a acogerlo en sus brazos. Pronto, quien sabe cuanto había pasado, Brianne estaba a su lado, acariciando sus mejillas y apretando con fuerza su abdomen para que dejara de sangrar, pero ya era tarde. Detrás de ella visualizó a Bronn y respiró hondo._

—_Cersei…—pronunció como pudo. —Díganle que la espero…—susurró —Y que la amo._

_Sir Jaime Lannister cerró sus ojos y, al abrirlos, su madre lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con los brazos abiertos. _

—_Has sido muy valiente hijo mío. _


End file.
